As Young as You Feel
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Be Kind to Chipmunks companion, and PHMC#5 entry. Kevin has plans for As Young as You Feel day. Future Fic- Kevin/Macy


**This is my nontraditional entry to the Pure Horace Mantis Challenge by suburbs. It felt too long and different to go with my other challenge entries- so it gets it's own!**

**It's a companion piece to Be Kind to Chipmunks- so please go read that if you haven't, or even if you have- there are a lot of little nodds to it in here. **

**I really enjoyed writing this- like ridculously so. I hope you enjoy it too- any comments will be welcome! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Disney- but I don't. If I did, I'd totally go to Disneyland afterhours. :] **

* * *

_As Young as You Feel _

_By From the End of Heaven_

* * *

_**March 22, 2027**_

Macy felt herself awaken by degrees- consciousness behind closed eyes, hearing the comforting sound of breathing near her, feeling the still crisp, freshly changed sheets slide against her legs as she fidgeted, and acknowledgement of light streaming through the window.

Sunlight? Window? Macy's eyes finally opened as she shot up frantically looking towards the clock- 9:33?

_Jankness! _

Why hadn't her alarm gone off? Why didn't anyone wake her?

"Maaaccceeeyyyyy" a long low mumble came from the body next to her- he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist- surprisingly firm for someone still asleep- effectively pining her where she sat.

"Kevin!" Macy whined as she tried to pry his arm away. "It's Monday- I've got so much to do and it's late!"

Kevin squinted out of one eye up at her. "Not today" His voice was sleepy and his words slurred.

"What?"

"Holiday" He mumbled.

"What?"

Kevin sat up yawning- "Holiday, today, special,"

"Full sentences."

He shook his head- eyes blinking.

"As Young as You Feel Day"

"Oh! Right!"

Kevin smiled and flopped back into the pillows- his hand pulled on her arm. "Come on- back to sleep."

"What about Zach, Lynne and Lex?"

"Sleepover with Stell and Joe- 'member?"

Right- yeesh she must be getting old. Her thoughts wandered to their plans for today- Kevin had her clear her schedule for the week. He was up to something, she had given up on guessing- surprises in a marriage where supposed to be good things right?

She was tempted to fall back into the bed and into Kevin's arms- but she was already up and awake. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep again. She moved to get up- Kevin's hand tried to pull her back.

"I'm already up" Macy argued. He knew she could never get back to sleep once she was really awake.

Kevin groaned into the pillow- and let her go.

"I'm going for a jog."

"No! No jogging!" His voice muffled.

"What?"

"Jogging is for old people" He sat up again pointing at her. "We're not old!"He insisted.

"Well I'm not old!" She smirked referencing his upcoming birthday.

Kevin scrunched his nose "Thanks"

"Can I go?"

"No- we'll get plenty of exercise today- promise. Just go shower and I'll make breakfast." Kevin scooted out of the bed.

Macy felt refreshed and completely awake as she tied her hair up in a damp ponytail. She walked into the kitchen where Kevin was preparing breakfast. She had an idea of what was in store, sugary cereal and poptarts- food of the young and reckless.

"That will not do." Kevin pointed at her.

"What?"

"It's As Young as You Feel Day! Don't dress old!" He accused

Macy glanced down at her black slacks and button up blouse.

"Go change" Kevin ordered. Macy sighed- and relented, coming back down after she put on jeans and a blue gingham blouse. Kevin looked at her top and gave her one of his special looks- the raised eyebrow and the question in his eyes asking "_Really?_"

"What? Are you saying I don't look cute in this?" Macy gestured to her ensemble "Looking cute is part of being young!" She argued.

Kevin's face relaxed into an easy smile.

"You look beautiful" He said sincerely and pecked her cheek.

Macy's hands reached up and clutched his curls- bringing him into a heated kiss. She pulled away with a smile- his face dazed.

"Young enough for you?"

"Definitely" He breathed.

She smirked again- reaching for a banana.

"No Healthy food!" he censured.

"Kevin! I don't want to run out of energy- as much as you may protest, we are not teens anymore."

Kevin pouted but allowed her a banana- after she agreed to cut it up and put it on her overly sugary cereal.

"So What's on the agenda today?"

"No agenda's- agenda's ar-"

"Are for old people- sorry, okay." Macy shook her head trying to put her mind back into her teenage frame of mind. Back when she and Kevin first started celebrating these special holidays together.

"I was going to say for control freaks- but sure."

"Kevin"

"Well, Joe and Stella took the kids last night- but we'll be meeting with them later,"

Macy nodded. "Then I thought we'd go to the carnival." Macy tipped her head in confusion.

"Till I found out the carnival won't be here until late August- so then I remembered something we did when we were young- and thought why not? The kids are on a break, so might as well! We're going to Disneyland!" Kevin announced excitedly.

"Really?" Macy beamed and clapped a little channeling her youth. He was right this was a great holiday!

Kevin grinned at her reaction, and laughed in her hug. "Yep and we are staying for 4 days! Nick and Ana have to leave after 2- Ana doesn't feel comfortable being gone so long from KT- and he's been coughing for the past couple days so they are leaving him with the grandparents, but they are bringing Addy. Frankie and Ellie can't come, but send their love. Joe and Stells are joining us- and of course bringing Marc and Janine. So we will be surrounded by youth! We are meeting at Joe's- Nick and company will be at the airport. "

"Great!" Macy's mind started packing to go, picking out shorts and mentally finding all the kids clothing and calculating on how long the laundry would take.

"Oh and as an added bonus I've already packed- and checked with Stella about your clothing- don't worry"

"Wait- I haven't noticed anything missing from my-"

"I sent Stella shopping." He explained simply

"Kevin! You _know_ that's dangerous!"

"Be young means being carefree! Shopping for new clothes is easier than you riffling through the closets spending hours doing laundry." He argued.

Macy sighed- she would never win this, "The kids?"

He nodded "She looked ecstatic when I handed her my credit card and told her to shop for all of us. Joe was happy because it gave her something to do besides obsess over how old Marc is getting, and thereby coming to the conclusion that they are also getting old."

Macy chuckled, then asked "what about Armando?" referencing their Jack Russell Terrier.

"Staying with the grandparents as well, Mom really likes that we're doing something as a family, so she's a lot more willing to help out- but demands that we go to their house for Thanksgiving."

"hmmm… checking, planning, pre-packing- doesn't that all sound a little **old** to you?" Macy fixed him with a stare. Kevin shrugged.

"So what are we going to do till we pick up the kids?"

"I had a couple ideas-"

"Is making out young enough?" Macy interrupted.

Kevin considered it- and then answered with a kiss.

* * *

"I thought we were going to Stella and Joes?" Macy questioned after Kevin pulled into a parking lot-

"Macy- look."

Macy had been glued to her phone- she pretended that she was being young and texting- but even Kevin knew that she was looking at a map of Disneyland- planning their route through the park. Macy looked up at him- he gestured to their surroundings.

Macy glanced around and dropped her phone in her lap as she gasped.

"Horace Mantis!" She sighed, grinned and hugged Kevin in succession.

"I thought that we could really get in touch with our youth if we visited the place where it all started."

"I love this! Do we have time to walk around?" Kevin nodded. Macy squealed and unbuckled her seatbelt. Kevin laughed at the noise. "Now that is what I'm talking about!"

Hand in hand they walked to the building- the hallways bustling, as the high schools were open this week. Little things had changed over time- but at least the Atrium still remained.

The hallway cleared as the bell rang- Macy was glad that none of these kids recognized Kevin- over the years the JONAS craze died down- especially after the boys decided to ease back, as Kevin and Macy had their first child- Zachary. The JONASes rarely made it into the tabloids anymore, there were younger more reckless stars now. JONAS still had a large following, because once a fan- always a fan. She did think it was nice for them to be able to step out in public without being attacked, by fans or photographers.

They reached Macy's old locker.

"Do you still remember the combination?" Kevin asked

Macy had made up a way of remembering it, but that was so many years ago.

Macy shook her head.

"29, 16, 23" Kevin told her-

"How did you-

"You told me your way of remembering it- 29 was the inverse of 92- when Joe was born- 16 was how old Nick was and 23 was when you were going to get married. Except you were 2 years early on that. That's really my fault." Kevin explained.

"Have I ever told you- that you're adorable?" He smiled with a little modesty.

"Try it." He nodded to the locker

"What?"

"Try it." Kevin leaned against the row of lockers.

"Kevin- I'm sure they ch-"

"Maybe- but try it."

Macy was getting that feeling that he was up to something- she hoped English toffees wouldn't suffocate her.

Macy's fingers twisted the lock- she suddenly felt like she was 17 again, the familiarity rushing back. She felt the lock click as she landed on 23." Kevin's grin grew wider, she turned to him- and he simply signaled that she should open it.

Breathing deeply- she creaked the door open.

It was empty except for a lone acorn.

Oh how she loved him.

* * *

"Hey you made it!" Stella said as she answered the door-

"Of course!" Macy hugged her sister-in-law.

"So did Kevin tell you the plan?"

"Yes- and I cannot wait!" Macy grinned back at her husband.

"Where're Joe and the kids?"

Stella led them inside to the entertainment room. Joe and Stella had opted for a house much like their personality- big- more like a rockstars home than Kevin and Macy's fairly simple one they had designed. Nick and Anabelle's was by far the most practical.

Stella moved and revealed Joe with the kids on a mattress they had drug in- they were watching a JONAS documentary. Joe's eyes were glued to the screen- the children seemed less than interested.

"Daddy!" screamed Alex- as he spotted his parents, Britlyn and Zachary turned at their brother's shouting.

They jumped up and rushed to them-

"Can we go? Uncle Joe is making us watch this again!" Zach whispered to Macy, Lyn and Alex nodded vigorously. Macy smiled apologetically at Stella- who could hear them. Stella waved her off, she knew more than anyone how annoying her husband was at times- somehow she still loved him for it, and managed to keep him grounded.

"We're leaving soon" Kevin promised as he dropped down to give Alex a hug.

Stella turned off the TV and told the kids to gather their things.

"Hey you're here!"

"Boring them with our Rockstar lives Joe?" Kevin said dryly.

"In what universe do the words boring and rockstar go in the same sentence?" Joe exclaimed.

Macy grinned- some things never changed.

"Joe just wait a till they are a little older- then they'll understand- maybe." Kevin insisted.

"Yeah chances are they will still think you are a dork." Macy teased.

"Whatever Misa"

"Hey- it's Lucas- and it has been for 14 years, thank you very much!" Kevin defended- his wife pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

The children bounded back into the room-

"Are we going home?" Lyn asked- sidling up to her father sneaking her head under his arm.

The four adults shared a look- sly smiles on their faces.

"Well…" Macy started

* * *

2 hours later the clan was on the JONAS jet descending into a small secluded airport- close to Anaheim. The brothers couldn't imagine their lives without the convenience of their private jet- so they kept it, it certainly was useful at times like this- and thankfully had plenty room for their group of twelve.

The wives spent time chatting and letting their husbands manage the children- which was a bit hard after they got wound up from the fact that they were going on a surprise trip to Disneyland.

Joe suggested that they sing to them- Nick and Kevin shook their heads at him. Joe was aching for his children and nieces and nephews to know what big rockstars they were. Finally they (Joe) settled on playing the movie all three starred in, the children fell asleep quickly.

"Are you ok?" Macy asked Anabelle, who looked particularly worried.

"I just haven't _ever_ been away from Kevin Thomas this long." Macy and Stella smiled sympathetically- it was hard for them the first time too.

"Mom and Dad will take good care of KT they adore him." Stella assured- she patted the redhead's clenched hand.

Anabelle nodded with a weak smile. "I know."

Macy started feeling antsy as they waited to get off- She caught Kevin's eye and saw the same happy anxiousness. He was perfect for her- and they were still like teenagers- still in love like it was new.

* * *

The Day was spent with laughter- sometimes so much laughter that tears formed, the occasional fellow park goer recognized the famous brothers- one brave enough to ask for a photo, for which Joe proudly posed, next to the amused faces of Nick and Kevin.

"See I told you kids we were famous!" Joe whispered to Lyn and Janine. The girls smiled demurely at their crazy Uncle/Father.

Joe and Nick commented often that Kevin and Macy acted more like kids than the children did. Neither minded- today they were as young as they felt, and they felt like sugar pumped 12 year olds.

"I never asked Kevin- what made you want to go on vacation like this?" Anabelle inquired at dinnertime. They ate on the grass- no table was large enough to accommodate all of them

"It's As Young as You Feel day." Kevin responded matter-o-factly.

Anabelle's face displayed confusion.

"Kevin and Macy became friends through really weird holidays." Joe attempted to clarify.

"They are not weird!" Macy defended "Just often unrecognized."

Anabelle still didn't understand.

"Mom and Dad celebrate holidays like 'Take your houseplant for a walk day' and 'Ice Cream day' or 'National Dance Day'" Zachary explained. The corners of Macy's mouth turned upward- she loved that their children got to celebrate these holidays with them. She stole a glance at Kevin- the same smile graced his face- happy that they rubbed off a little on their kids.

"Yes they were disgustingly cute back then" Stella added.

"Oh- yeah! I remember you mentioning something about 'Be Kind to Chipmunks day' when I asked you how you two met." Anabelle gestured to Macy.

"Yeah- so today is As Young As You Feel day- and this is how Kevin surprised me."

"That's so sweet." Anabelle cooed.

"We didn't meet because of 'Be Kind to Chipmunks day'" Kevin mused.

"We became best friends because of it." Macy reminded him.

"Thank JONAS for that" Kevin said with a knowing smirk. Macy's eyes narrowed as she heard his mocking tone.

"I can still take you down Lucas."

"I've never doubted it- isn't that how we really met?"

"How bout we settle this with dignity?" Macy offered.

"Sure."

"Race to Space Mountain?"

"You're on! Whe-"

Kevin was cut off by Macy scrambling up off the ground and dashing towards Tomorrow Land.

"Jank!" Kevin shouted "That's totally cheating- Miss Cheaty McCheaterson!" He dashed off after her tripping over a trashcan.

"Don't worry- we'll watch the kids." Joe said uselessly to their retreating forms.

"Great Dignity" Nick drawled.

Zachary, Britlyn and Alex simultaneously shook their heads as they saw their parents race off like teenagers- they had grown used to the weirdness that was their family.

* * *

**Writing an older Kevin and Macy was a good time- because I can see them after three kids maturing- but still retaining themselves.**


End file.
